Telephone
Telephone '''autorstwa ''Lady Gagi ''i ''Beyonce ''pojawia się w Audition pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu. Jest śpiewany przez Rachel i Sunshine. Podczas wieszania plakatów w łazience, Rachel wita się z Sunshine i zauważa, że dziewczynie podobał się jej występ podczas Empire State of Mind . Stara się zachęcić Sunshine, a potem zaczyna wieszać kolejne plakaty, podczas gdy Sunshine zakłada słuchawki i zaczyna śpiewać ''Telephone ''. Rachel zdaję sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna jest dla niej potencjalną konkurencją i zaczyna spiewac z dziewczyną. W połowie piosenki do łazienki wchodzi Sue i krzyczy ''"Shut up!" (Zamknijcie się!) ''. Rachel mówi Sunshine, żeby o tym nikomu nie mówiła i szybko wychodzi z toalety. Tekst piosenki: '''Sunshine: Hello, hello, baby, you called I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you say, say Wha-wha-what did you say? Are you breakin' up on me Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Rachel: K-Kinda busy, k-kinda busy Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh You should've made some plans with me You knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy Sunshine (Rachel): Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore (I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor) Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore (I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor) (Chórki) Sunshine: (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) (Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy) (I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) (Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Oh!) Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Ohh!) 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Rachel i Sunshine: And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (Rachel: Oh!) Sunshine: Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Hey-hey!) 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Rachel i Sunshine: And you're not gonna reach my telephone Sunshine: Boy, the way you blowing up my phone Won't make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster I should've left my phone at home 'Cause this is a disaster Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing Rachel (Chórki): Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station (Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin') Dancin' (I'll be dancin') Dancin' (I'll be dancin') Tonight I'm dancin' (Tonight I'm not takin' no calls; 'Cause I'll be dancin') Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor (Chórki) Sunshine: (Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) (I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy) (Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) (I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Chórki: My telephone My-my-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone My-my-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone (We're sorry, we're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again) Ciekawostki: *Jest to druga piosenka w której dziewczyny ze sobą walczą. Pierwszą była The Boy Is Mine. *Jest po pierwsza piosenka która śpiewa Sunshine oraz jej jedyny duet. *Jest to drugi raz kiedy Rachel śpiewa piosenkę Lady Gagi jako duet. Pierwszą była ''Poker Face ''z Shelby Corcoran. Galeria: Telephone.gif charice-glee-telephone-o.gif 2l9kqhyjpg.gif eheheheh.gif tumblr_l9mjrjtfzN1qa38qko1_500.gif shut-up-o.gif Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sunshine Corazon Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sama Evansa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Noah Puckerman'a